


Hearts Intertwined

by Altea_tel_Nazarick



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Evolving Tags, F/F, F/M, Hell I'm confused, Homegirl is confused, Kinda, M/M, MGiT, Modern Girl in Thedas, Who needs a beta when you can just blindly post things at 2am??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altea_tel_Nazarick/pseuds/Altea_tel_Nazarick
Summary: Once upon a time, a millennia ago, a girl made a deal with the gods. The deal went as such: In exchange for three wishes, she and all her descendants would perform a single task for a single god.The gods liked the prospect of being able to motivate change within their worlds without the risks an Intervention posed, and so they agreed. The girl happily completed her task and in return, as promised, was awarded three wishes.She was the only one who ever got any wishes. Did she ever even use them?





	1. A Task From the Gods

My everywhere hurt. 

That was all I could think as I finally came to. Every limb, every joint aches terribly, it probably has something to do with the fact that I‘m chained to a cold stone floor.

I jumped, my head ringing as the door swung open to reveal a _ very _angry woman. Her hair was dark and short and she wore a type of metal armor, the kind you’d see in Lord of the Rings or something. She started speaking to me, yelling really, but her words made no sense! What conclave? People are dead? I don’t even know where I am! 

I stared at her blankly as she grabbed my afflicted arm and pulled, shoving it into my face roughly.

“Explain this.” She hissed as my hand crackled a malicious green. I wondered, briefly, if it was meant to hurt.

“I don’t understand… I don’t understand what’s going on and, honestly, I don’t know if I want to.” I told her slowly, shakily, as calmly as I could. What’s going on? Where the hell am I? I’m trapped here, chained to the floor of a dungeon in a place I didn’t know, and this violent woman has a sword strapped to her hip. 

Her face twisted in anger. “You’re lying!” She snarled, charging me. 

Another woman, one I didn’t notice before, a woman with red hair and… _ piercing _eyes intervened. “We need her, Cassandra.” Was all she said. 

She spoke to me next, and, looking into her face, she seemed almost familiar, but I couldn’t remember why. Something about white flowers and strange hairless creatures ran through my mind, and I chased them but… nothing. 

“Do you remember what happened?” She asked, her blue eyes searching my face. For a moment I thought she looked sad. I must be imagining things.

“I… I was with my family…” I recalled. We were celebrating my birthday and my approaching departure. “They were sending me off, wishing me well, and then… A stone building. I don’t know where it was, but there were lots of people.” Why was it so hard to remember?

“What else?” The redhead asks, almost gently.

“...There was a woman.” I remembered suddenly, the image of growing, angry flames filled my mind’s eye and I began to sweat. “A woman in white, reaching for my hand. Trying to save me? She should have saved herself, but she saved me and she burned for it. I didn’t have time to thank her.” The words escaped my quietly, fearful. I became even more fearful when I saw the look on the raventte’s face.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana,” Cassandra said, her eyes never leaving mine. “I will take her to the rift.”

Leliana was gone and Cassandra was unshackling me from the floor, her movements stiff as she leads me out of the dungeon, my wrists still bound in rope. Terror rooted me to the spot when I saw the sky, an angry green, coming apart at the seams. How is this even possible? It’s not like the sky is made of anything! How is it _ doing _that?!

“We call it the Breach,” Cassandra explained, seeing the look on my face. “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” She said, searching my face.

“An explosion, huh?” I said as I stared at my afflicted hand, pieces clicking into place as my situation becomes more and more clear. This is to be my task, then? Very well. 

“You think this… _ thing _on my hand can fix it?” I wondered aloud, deep in thought.

She nodded. “I do.” I nodded in return.

My eyes turned to inspect the ‘Breach’. It’s a rather monumental task, isn’t it? Healing the sky... “Then let it be so. Best be moving then, yes?”

Amazement settled on Cassandra’s face. “Then..?” She asked, almost too hopeful. I shrugged.

“Yeah. What else is there to do? Run? You’ll find I’m not one for running. My mother didn’t raise a coward.” I come from a long line of heroes, I wanted to say but couldn’t. “Whatever I can do, I will do.”

The Breach cracks further, splitting the sky and raining down more demons. My hand crackles angrily, but I was thankful it was not spawning demons also.

“Does… does that not hurt?” Cassandra asks, incredulous. I hum in thought.

“No. It doesn’t, and I’m wondering why.” I tell her truthfully. “I mean, it expands with the Breach, that means it should be tearing me apart, but I don’t feel anything… But that’s a question for another time, don’t you think? Preferably when the world isn’t ending.”

The look on Cassandra’s face as she nods in agreement can only mean one thing, and that is ‘fair point.’ She escorts me through a gauntlet of angry soldiers and villagers, all dressed in a manner that reminds me of medieval times…

“They have decided your guilt,” Cassandra said, stating the obvious. “They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” She says as we stop at the village edge. “We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.”

“What happened here, what is _ still _ happening here, is terrible, truly.” I acknowledged. I understood. Really, I did, the evidence was stacked against me, after all. “But I didn’t _ do _this. I will prove it to them, and to you. I promise.” I just hope it’s a promise I can keep.

“We shall see,” Cassandra says, pulling a knife to cut the ropes binding my wrists. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”

“Fair enough.”

It was enough. For now.

* * *

The bridge had collapsed beneath our feet, sending bodies and supplies flying. Now, within a ring of ice blades, several demons lie shredded around us and Cassandra is afraid of me. I’m not sure why.

“How did you do that? Who… What are you?” I barely hear the question, she says it so low. I… suppose this is the reason Grandmother told me not to use magic. I didn’t hit her, what is she so scared of? I don’t understand...

“I’m an elf,” I said simply. “I’m a mage, a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, in fact. If you don’t know, that just means my magic is strong.” I paused, thinking my next words over. “I believe I’m a good person. I want to help you, not hurt you. I haven’t hurt you, have I, Cassandra? If you prefer, I won’t use magic anymore.”

After several long moments, Cassandra sighed, sheathing her sword. “No.” She said. “You’re right. You’ve been nothing but agreeable, and you haven’t hurt me. I can not protect you, and you should be allowed to defend yourself. We will get you a staff as soon as possible. Here.” She handed me a couple of red potions, healing potions? All traces of fear had left her, and I could tell she’d made up her mind about me, and that was a good thing.

“Thanks.” Was all I said as I went to follow her. The path to the rift was filled with demons, though upon closer inspection, they looked and acted nothing like true demons. Which, I suppose is a good thing, really. True demons are… terrifying, while these things, whatever they are, die easily.

Eventually, we crest a hill, and the music of combat reaches my ears. “Listen,” Cassandra says. “We’re almost there. You can hear the fighting.”

What are they fighting? More ‘demons’? I found out soon enough. It was demons, but also the door from which they had sprung forth from. It was like the mark on my hand, it had the same twisted rhythm. 

A scream. One of the corrupted creatures had sunk its filthy claws into a soldier, a boy really, he couldn’t be much older than my little brother Mey… He was going to die if I didn’t do something. _ Now _.

In an instant, I called down a strike of lightning for each demon, and they exploded.

“Quickly! We must seal it before more come through!” A voice demanded, but I rushed past it and paid it no mind. To these people, in this backwards world, the young soldier was already dead. But he wasn’t, not to me, what he was, was fading fast.

The demon had sunk it’s dirty claws into the boy’s lungs, he was coughing up a lot of blood, and what was worse was that he’d already given up. The life was gone from his eyes.

My hands were filled with blue healing magic even before I slid to his side on my knees. “Listen here, brother. You’ll be fine, I’m here, just stay with me, okay? You’ll be fine.” I told him, mending rips and tears, curing the corruption before it took root in his chest. Wouldn’t it be terrible if I healed him just for him to die of an infection?

Within the minute I had the boy sitting up and breathing fine, a dazed look on his face. “I.. I’m alive?” He mumbled as if he was half-asleep.

“Very alive, I’m afraid,” I said, slapping him on his back. “Did that hurt?” He shook his head. “Take as deep a breath you can and hold it.” He did so without issue.

“You’ll be fine.” I grinned, helping him to his feet. I turned to deal with the rift but was distracted by the looks on everyone else's faces. 

“What?” I was almost too afraid to ask. “Do you guys not have competent healers here? Disgraceful.” I shook my head before focusing on the rift.

Its song would be sad if it wasn’t so demented. I raised a hand to it as if to grab it and the mark connected. I suppose this is what it was meant for after all. 

Pull. _ Snap _.

The rift sealed shut, just like that. “Huh,” I said, looking at my hand as the light within pulsed along with my heart.

“Just who is this girl, Seeker?” A very short man asked Cassandra, his tone a whisper. Did he think I couldn’t hear him?

“Ask her yourself, Varric,” Cassandra said, pinching her nose. What did I miss? 

“Come now, Seeker,” Varric said in a… tone. “Or is it that you don’t know?” He asked, smirk firmly placed on his lips. Oh.

I ship it.

I was so engrossed in that little interaction that I almost didn’t notice the man trying to burn a hole in my head with his stare. But I did.

“Can I help you?” I spun on him with a smile. It was the first good look I got of him. The only thing I really noticed was that he was bald. Nineteen years alive and I’d never seen a bald elf… Isn’t that weird?

Somehow, despite that, he was kinda cute. Still, something about him was off.

I was completely caught off guard when he actually answered me. “I’m just surprised by how potent your magic is, despite the lack of staff, is all, _ da’len _.” Is he calling me a child? It sounds like he’s calling me a child.

I brushed the thought off with a sigh. “I assure you, I had no choice in it. Family tradition demands it.”

“Interesting.” He hummed. “At any rate, I’m glad that my hypothesis was correct.” I wondered what he meant, briefly. I didn’t need to. Turns out this guy likes to hear himself talk. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

Well, that’s a turnoff. At least he has a nice voice.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra piped up suddenly.

Solas nodded. “Possibly.” He said, turning to me. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Yeah, I know!

“Good to know!” Varric said, adjusting his glove. “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

“Same,” I said without thinking, earning a dry chuckle from the man.

He grinned at me. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He said to me, though he winked at Cassandra.

But that didn’t matter. Now… Now I have to introduce myself, but this isn’t… this isn’t _ my _body! I don’t know who this girl is… was! I don’t know her name, where she’s from, if she has a family...

I didn’t know anything, so I didn’t give anything. “It’s great to meet you, Varric,” I said with a dip of my head. I prayed he wouldn’t dig.

“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” The bald man interjected with a chuckle. I gave him a look, did he think he was funny?

I blinked at him, a little grateful for the distraction. “Him? Nah. You? Probably.” I sniffed, turning away from him dramatically.

“Hey now, let’s all get along. Besides, I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.”

“Absolutely not.” Cassandra snaps. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…” What?

“Okay, I’m sorry. It was cute when you two were just sniping at each other, but really? We had to fight the whole way here, and you’re going to turn away a skilled fighter? What did you do that was so bad?”

“I…” Cassandra was stunned as my words registered with her. She pulled that face again, giving up.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.” The bald elf said, somewhat stiffly.

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Varric added helpfully.

I suppose that’s worth something, “I’ll pay you back by saving the world.”

Instead of answering me, not that I cared, he turned to Cassandra. “Seeker Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.” He glanced at me. “Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” Something about that statement, and the fact that he was the one saying it sat wrong with me.

Was this the family intuition talking, or did I just really not like this guy?

“Understood.” Cassandra nodded. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” Varric said, patting his crossbow. Bianca, huh?

* * *

“You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?” Solas asked. It was a sudden question, one I wasn’t prepared for. What the fuck is a Dalish?! Is that an insult or an ethnicity?! 

I thanked the gods for my many nosy siblings and the poker face that experience gave me.

“What do you know of the Dalish?” I asked defensively, praying I got it right.

“I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.”

“‘Crossed paths?’” I was just repeating what he said back at him, I hope he doesn’t notice.

He didn’t, too absorbed in the answer instead of the question. “I mean that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition.” He told me testily. Honestly, if Mister-KNow-it-All showed up out of nowhere and started mansplaining shit to me, I’d probably punch him too.

“Can’t you elves just play nice for once?” Varric grouched. 

I chuckled darkly. “Never. Life is too boring without conflict, don’t you know.” I was being dramatic, trying to forget the clusterfuck I’d landed in, and trying not to think about the girl whose body I’d possessed.

The mark flared loudly, startling me.

Varric looked over. “Shit, are you alright?” His worry was real, and I was grateful for it.

“Yeah. It doesn’t hurt, surprisingly, just startled me sometimes.” I explained though I don’t think Varric believed me.

Thankfully, he changed the subject. “So… are you innocent?” To something, I couldn't answer. Again. What if this girl was responsible?

“Dunno. I don’t remember.” I said. Telling the truth makes things simpler, usually. “Personally, I think I am. What reason could I have for doing this? ‘Cause I don’t have one.”

“Ah,” Varric said with a knowing smile. “That’ll get you every time. Should’ve spun a story.”

“That’s what you would have done.” Cassandra sneers, though there’s no heat in it.

“It’s more believable and less prone to result in premature execution,” Varric explains slowly. Antagonizing the bear. I won’t save you if she turns on you Varric.

I huff. “Honestly, if I had the time I would have, but they were on me the moment I woke up,” I confess, not a trace of guilt for it in my being.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

We’re climbing a set of icy stairs when my hand starts itching something fierce, and I wonder about it. Then I realize. 

“Rift ahead!” I call out before taking off, forcing magic to my feet so I stick to the ice.

I confirmed that demons in this world don’t fare well against razor blades of ice. I also discovered that my ability to obliterate my foes with magic scares the children. 

And by children I mean my party members. Varric stopped trying to make small talk and Solas keeps staring at me.

Did my older sisters have these problems when they were completing their tasks?

“I hope Leliana made it through all this,” Cassandra says, worry thick in her voice. At the mention of the oddly familiar redhead, I wonder the same thing. Then again, she’s very sneaky.

Varric looks at Cassandra, and I brace for something scalding. “She’s resourceful, Seeker.” He says instead, reassuring. Wow. Shipping levels have increased significantly.

“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there.” Solas says, taking away the moment. Bastard!

We continue up the stairs, passing several burning corpses and a wagon. I keep a distance from the fire and try not to breathe in the smell of roasting flesh, but it’s overwhelming and I have to fight back a gag. If anyone notices, they don’t comment on it.

Then my hand starts itching again. “Rift,” I call again, suddenly exhausted.

“We must seal it, quickly!” Solas says, and I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes and say ‘No shit.’

There are soldiers around this one, fighting to keep the demons from the forward camp. “They keep coming! Help us!” This time I call upon the crushing force of the wind, the demons didn’t stand up to that any better than ice. The only downside is the spray of demon guts from when they pop.

Ignoring the rising bile in my throat, I lifted the mark to the rift, connecting it, and then snapping it shut. 

Cassandra sighed in relief at the easy fight, unaware of my plight. “The rift is gone! Open the gate!” She commanded no one in specific.

The soldier saluted. “Right away, Lady Cassandra!” 

Solas came closer. “We are clear for the moment. Well done.” He said sincerely. I nodded my thanks. 

“You’re magic make this so much easier,” Varric commented

“Right?” I grinned, wiggling my fingers at him, making him laugh. We continued on to the forward camp.

As we approach, I hear Leliana’s melodic voice, harsher now, she’s arguing with someone, a man? “We must prepare the soldiers!” Her tone leaves no room for argument.

“We will do no such thing.” But whoever she’s arguing with doesn’t care and continues on anyways.

Leliana sighs harshly. “The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” She tries to reason with the man, I don’t know why she bothers, aren’t she and Cassandra the ones in charge?

The man laughs at her. Dangerous move, right there. “You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

I can feel the darkness from over here. “I have caused trouble?” Leliana says darkly.

He laughs again, completely unaware of the bear he’s poking, it seems. “You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?” I’m scared to get any closer, for fear of getting caught by whatever she’s going to throw at him.

Instead, Leliana hisses, “You’re not in command here!”

“Enough! I will not have it!”

Time to move, before the man can dig the hole any deeper. “Ah, here they come.” The man, an ugly face in tacky church like garments sneers.

Leliana’s face brightens. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–” He cuts her off. This guys balls must be the size of the sun, that or his brain is the size of a pea.

“I know who she is." He sneers. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” I saw red.

“Really? Listen here, dipshit.” I know name-calling should be beneath me, but it feels good, okay? “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the world is currently ending. Ah! No, shut up or I’ll steal your voice!” I threatened, stopping whatever stupid accusation he was going to throw at me.

“I didn’t start this shit, but it’s my sworn duty to finish it, so you can either stay out of my way, or you can get in my way and get launched off this fucking bridge. I’m tired, filthy, and confused and I don’t have time for your bullshit power games.”

Varric whistles lowly. “Well said, Spitfire.”

Roderick doesn’t dare try me again after that, focusing on Cassandra this time. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” His argument lacks logic. What does he think will happen if we just… _ leave _?

Cassandra stands her ground, not bothering to argue with him, simply stating a fact. “We can stop this before it’s too late.” She says.

Roderick makes an exasperated sound. “How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

Cassandra disagreed, shaking her head. “We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

But Leliana disagreed with that. “But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” How will we ever get anywhere when they keep arguing like this? Maybe I should just sneak off and get this over with already. I wanna go home.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.” Cassandra argues further, unmoving on her position. People are lost on the mountain? I looked up at it, the towering peak, and squinted, extending myself. 

It was faint, but that’s to be expected with how far it is, but there were people up there, still. My hand itched lightly, too, meaning a rift.

“Listen to me.” Roderick tried again, in vain. I’d already made my decision. “Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

The Breach boomed overhead, expanding once again, my hand snapping and cracking with it.

After a moment's pause, Cassandra looked at me. “How do you think we should proceed?” She was really asking me?

Alright.

“They’re still alive,” I said gesturing at the mountain. “There’s a rift up there, but if we move fast we can save them. You guys can charge with the soldiers, but I’m taking the mountain path.”

Cassandra didn’t like the way I said that I could tell. “No, we will go with you.” She said.

I smiled gratefully at her. “Then let’s get moving. I’m running out of time, I do believe.” I said looking at my hand as it pulsed threateningly at me.

I’ve never died before, obviously. I’m not looking forward to it. But if this is to be my task… then okay. It just means I’ll get to go home sooner.

Roderick was yelling something about consequences as we left the forward camp.

* * *

I wasn’t made for scaling ladders, and I wasn’t made for the cold. A particularly strong gust goes straight through me, and it takes a lot of effort not to let go of the ladder.

I wanted to come this way, after all. So I grit my teeth and soldier through it, pulling myself higher and higher.

“The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it.” Cassandra yells to me suddenly. Thank the gods.

“What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” Solas asks, to fill the silence, I think. I didn’t take him for the type.

Cassandra had an answer ready. “Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.” She explained. It kind of reminds me of a story my big sister Alluna told me when I was little. We aren’t supposed to talk about what happened on our tasks, but Luna never did like rules.

What was the story again? Something about a dragon, I think. Ah, I can’t remember and I need to focus.

“Hey Spitfire? Are you sure the missing soldiers are in there?” Varric asked as we reached another platform. I looked out, searching.

“...Yes. There’s fewer of them now. Let’s go. We need to find them.”

“Demons from the rift, no doubt.” No shit!

We hurry up the ladders, finally reaching the top minutes later. I don’t pause though, every second we waste could be a soldier dead. I did _ not _just suffer the climb and cold for nothing.

There are demons inside the tunnel. They are no different from the ones from before and they fall like leaves in the wind.

I disperse some of my mana into the tunnels and it sticks to the walls, making a map I can traverse. I follow the path that leads to the pulsing life forces. 

The darkness is unnerving, both the lack of light and the feeling of hopelessness in the atmosphere. Forgotten places often feel this way, that’s why I try to avoid them.

I can almost feel the sensation of too long fingers grabbing my shoulder… I pick up the pace.

I lead us through the maze, encountering a few demons along the way, though they weren’t a problem. 

I can see light just up ahead, and I move just a little faster. I run out into the light, escaping the grasping hands in the dark.

“You okay, Spitfire?” Varric asks, looking up at me as I leaned on the wall.

“Fun fact, feel free to laugh, I’m scared of the dark,” I confess, unashamed, as I pull in air I didn’t realize I needed.

Varric raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Childhood trauma,” I say simply.

“Ah.”

I pull in a final breath, standing on my own again. In the snow, just ahead of us, are three lifeless bodies.

Ah, yes, the task at hand. I offer my apologies to the corpse silently, as well as a prayer to the gods, all that are and that might be.

“You guys hear that?” I say, tilting my ears. “Sounds like a fight. Let’s go!” I bark, taking off again.

“Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.” Solas calls to me but I ignore him. What am I supposed to do? We’re already here, we might as well save them, you asshole.

“I’m leaving that decision to our elven friend here,” Varric says, moving to keep up with me. Good man!

“Lady Cassandra!” A soldier shouts, relieved when she sees us.

Cassandra wears shock well, I notice. “You’re alive!”

The soldier chuckles warily. “Just barely.” She says.

The rift splits loudly, spitting out two demons, ones I’ve never seen before. I send out a blade of ice, but the creature dodges it, disappearing into the ground. What the fu--

A long green tendril appears beneath me. _ ‘Little girl.’ _ It hisses in my mind. _ ‘I’ll see you burn for this.’ _

I froze for only a moment, but that was enough for it to launch itself out of the ground and throw me several feet.

I didn’t hit the ground softly. In fact, the impact knocked the air out of me.

Cassandra body slammed the thing, shield first. “Quickly! On your feet!” No need to tell me twice.

I got to my feet, shakily, terror in my veins. Was this the power these demons had? I closed my eyes and made a decision. 

“Everyone! Don’t! Panic!” I shouted, calling heat to my fingertips. I watched as the two demons popped out of the ground barely missing the two soldiers who had rolled out of their way.

Blue flames appeared, and I hated them, but I needed them. I sent them out. _ “Friendly Fyre.” _ I hissed hatefully. The wave of blue fire spread out, leaving my allies shocked but unharmed. 

The demons weren’t so lucky. They screamed in agony, and I covered my ears with sweaty hands and closed my eyes. Did demons feel pain?

The twisted creatures fell to the ground in scorched gooey heeps and I rushed to close the rift before more of those things came out of it.

Big freaking yikes, I did not like that.

“What manner of fire was that?” Solas asked harshly, gripping my arm.

I jerked back, putting some distance between us. “My fire,” I answered defensively.

Solas took a breath dipping his head in apology, “I apologize. That was rude. I was just so shocked… I’ve never encountered fire like that. Forgive me.” He said sincerely.

“Yeah… Just don’t do that again, ‘kay?”

“Of course.”

The soldier from before, the leader of this group most likely, rushed forward. “Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.” 

Cassandra shook her head. “Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.”

A look of shock crossed the woman’s face. “You’re…?”

“The one who caused all of this? Unlikely. But, you’re welcome either way.”

After a moment of stunned silence, the soldier bowed deeply. “Then you have my most sincere gratitude.”

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.” Cassandra says. 

“At once.” The soldier says wit a salute before turning to the other soldiers. “Quickly, let’s move!”

“The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well,” Solas notes.

Cassandra nods. “Let’s hurry, before that changes.” She says, leading us to a ledge. “Down the ladder. That’s the way to the temple.”

At least going down a ladder is easier than going up one. I went first, for reasons, and patiently waited for the others at the bottom.

“So…” Varric began. “Holes in the fade don’t just accidentally happen, right?” He asked Solas. Wouldn’t you know Varric? I imagine events like this would be talked about if they happened, you know?

“If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.” Solas drawled.

Varric wheedled some more. “But there are easier ways to make things explode.”

Solas nodded in agreement. “That is true.”

“We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past,” Cassandra said tiredly. She really doesn’t like the sound of Varric’s voice, does she?

The further down we went, the stronger the smell of burning flesh became. Eventually, we came to the end of the path, the smell was horrible, but the sight was worse.

Solas came to stand next to me. “The Temple of Sacred Ashes.” He said reverently. Respectfully. 

Varric looked sad. “What’s left of it.”

“That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you,” Cassandra informed me. “They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” I wonder who she thinks it was. 

All around us, corpses burned, some still crouched, taking cover from the explosion. It didn’t help. I tried not to look for too long.

We slide past the burning bodies and enter a large room, and there, in the center, was the biggest rift I’d seen yet.

“The Breach sure is a long way up,” Varric said, taking in the sight. Well, you’re not wrong.

Leliana appeared behind your group with a group of her own. “You’re here! Thank the Maker.” She said, running up to us.

Cassandra was glad to see her. “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Leliana nods, leaving to do just that. Cassandra turns to me. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

I looked at my hand. This is going to kill me, isn’t it? It was fun, I guess. My family will certainly be surprised by how short my task was...

Taking in a breath, I sighed. “Of course,” I said, certain. I’d always hoped my task would be a grand adventure, but I suppose saving the world will have to do.

Cassandra looked me in the eyes and nodded. “We never did get you a staff, will you need one?” She asks. I shake my head. “Good. Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”

So down we went, the steps were in a terrible state, so we had to be careful unless we wanted to take a spill. I almost took a spill anyways when a loud, booming voice echoed out from nowhere. 

**“Now is the hour of our victory.”** A creepy, drawling voice said. **“Bring forth the sacrifice.”** It commanded. 

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked, spooked. 

“At a guess: The person who created the Breach.” Solas guessed. I wondered if that was an educated guess. Am I being an asshole for judging him so hard? I should give him a chance, right? 

Right?

Further down we came across pretty, but corrupted, crystals and my ears rang, it’s song was loud, and somehow even more twisted than the songs of the rifts.

I don’t think the others can hear the songs, but either way, it set Varric on edge. “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” He asked, sounding angry. What the hell is lyrium? Is that what they call mana ore?

“I see it, Varric.”

“But what it’s doing here?” Varric hissed. I wonder what could have possibly corrupted pure freaking magic.

I should stop wondering about things because, inevitably, Solas will try to answer it. It’s a really good thing he has a nice voice. “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…”

Do I have to explain basic aetherology to these people? “That’s mana ore, pure magic. Are you telling me magic corrupted magic?” I said slowly, scoffing. “Even the blackest of magic can’t corrupt magic! It has to be something else.”

Varric didn’t care what caused it. “It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.” He warned. Sound advice.

The voice rings out once more. **“Keep the sacrifice still.”**

Then a woman cried out, **“Someone help me!”**

Cassandra perked up, but the look on her face was heartbreaking. “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!”

Eventually, we reached the bottom. As I neared the rift my hand flared up. Did dying hurt? I shook the thought from my head.

**“Someone help me!”** The woman’s voice rang out again, and a half-forgotten memory tried to fight to the surface. 

That’s another thing, what the hell tampered with my memories? I have very good mental shields and a very good memory. Whatever it was, it would have to be powerful. That, or I was brained so hard that that part of my brain had to hard reset.

Does the brain even work that way?

**“What the hell are you doing?! Put her down before I make you!” **My voice demanded, outraged.

Cassandra looked at me in shock. “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” Does she think I’m innocent now? I hope so, that means when this body dies, whoever she was will get a proper burial. That’s… the least she deserves.

A flash of light and ghostly images appear. The image of Divine Justinia is held up, restrained but what could only be magic, and a dark, towering figure with demonic eyes looms over her. 

My image rushes into the room. **“What the hell are you doing?!”** I demand to know, calling lightning to my fingertips.

The Divine looks to me, desperate. **“Run while you can! Warn them!”**

**“We have an intruder.”** The monster sneers, pointing a too-long finger at ‘me’, the image makes my skin crawl. **“Slay the elf!”**

Another flash of light and the images disappear.

“You were there!” Cassandra accused, for some reason. I suppose the stress is getting to her. ”Who attacked? And the Divine is she…” The grief on her face and in her voice was heart-wrenching. “Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

But I didn’t have the answers she needed. “I don’t remember. I’m sorry, Cassandra. I wish I did, really.”

Thankfully, Solas had all the answers. “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Then he turned to the rest of the group. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely.” He paused, almost dramatically. “However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” Lovely.

Cassandra drew her blade. “That means demons. Stand ready!”

Everyone was ready, every person here. At that moment I saw what they were, ordinary people putting their lives on the line to save the world. Unlike me, if they died here, there would be no coming back. I wish I could be that brave.

I steeled myself, then I ripped the rift open. What stepped through was a massive creature of muscle and lightning, it cackled gleefully as it cast a barrier of lightning upon itself.

What the fuck?!

Cassandra was already rushing it. “Pride demon! We must strip its defenses! Wear it down!”

Strip its defenses, huh? Well, I only know of one thing that will stop lightning, and that’s earth. So that’s what I’ll do. I channeled a great amount of my mana into the ground beneath us, taking complete control of it, then willed it to take hold. In an instant the demon was rooted to place, it’s feet pierced through, and it screamed.

“Quickly! Disrupt the rift!” Cassandra cried out. Disrupt it? I reached out, tried closing it, but it didn’t work. 

What it did do was sap the demon’s barrier. It didn’t like that. It began generating a whip of lightning, one that would kill whoever it touched, so I cast a mass barrier, much to the shock of my allies.

“Hey, Solas,” I called out. “Do you think fire would work on this thing?”

“Undoubtedly!” He called back as he cast spears of ice at the demon.

“Right…” I said to myself. I hate fire, I really do, but it’s one of my strongest spells, and it’s one I know won’t hurt my allies. I need to end this before someone dies. “Everyone!” I yelled out. “Don’t panic!”

I call the blue flames to me once more and close my eyes, my hands sweating as the heat builds. I send the flames out.

The demon screams again, unable to defend against consuming flame, while my allies flinch away and then look on in wonder as the flames pass over them, leaving them unharmed.

Cassandra is used to this trick, it seems, and presses on. “The demon is vulnerable – now!” She yells as more demons pour through the rift. They are nothing compared to the demon of pride, and the blades of wind that cut them down only fuel the fire that eats away at the Pride demon.

Eventually, it just stops moving.

I’m exhausted, everyone is when Cassandra looks at me and says, “Now! Seal the rift!”

I nod. This is it, then. The mark connects to the rift, just as it does any other. 

“Do it!”

_ Snap! _

* * *

On another, distant star, in a messy room with diagrams and messy scribblings plastered across the walls and scattered on the floor, a human woman laughed.

“I’ve done it! I figured it out! I… I’m coming home, love, I’m coming home. Soon.”


	2. All That Once Was, All That Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And So is the Golden City blackened  
With each step you take in my Hall.  
Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting.  
You have brought Sin to Heaven  
And doom upon all the world."  
\-- Threnodies 8.13
> 
> Who rules this star? This 'Maker'? Or is it something else?

The weather was good today, a gentle breeze made the willow above sway calmingly. It was too hot, though.

“Why are you crying, Khol?” Alluna asked as she sat down next to me. I haven’t seen her in a while, she’s always locked in her office working on a ‘secret project.’ She doesn’t look so good.

But I had bigger problems to deal with. “Erah and Zeiah keep tripping me during spars. It’s not fair that they get to fight together! Two on one isn’t fair!” Eleven years old me raged, fat, unruly tears spilling down my cheeks in frustration. “And! And they keep throwing fireballs at me even though mama told them to stop. They know I’m scared of getting burned... They’re horrible, I hate them!”

Alluna just hummed, looking off into the distance as she brushing my hair from my face. “You’re right, that isn’t fair.” She said finally. “How about we level the playing field, then?”

I blinked up at her. “What do you mean,_ Anea _?” She grinned, somewhat darkly.

“I’m going to teach you the wonders of _ ice _.”

But won’t the ice melt?

* * *

It was unbearably hot when I woke up, drenched with sweat. I opened my eyes slowly, confused when I didn’t recognize the room. This… is not my bedroom.

The door swung open, a cold breeze drifting in, accompanied by an unfamiliar woman. She closed the door behind her, propping the box she was carrying on her hip. 

When she turns, she sees me, awake and staring at her, and she drops the box. “Oh!” She gasps. “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” She says fearfully. I stare at her, confused. Who is this woman? And where’s my mother?

“Well, I did just wake up. Are you… alright?” I feel my brows knit together as I sit up. Why is she acting like that?

She starts fiddling with her hands, not making eye contact. “That’s wrong, isn’t it? I said the wrong thing.”

Nothing makes sense. “I mean, you didn’t. But I am confused, who are you and where am I?” I ask, and in response, the woman falls to her knees. Yeah, nothing makes sense at all.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” She says, almost reverently, and it scares me. “You’re back in Haven, my lady.” She explains, and the pieces click into place. “They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”

I’m still here, in this world that isn’t mine, in this body that isn’t mine. It’s been three days since the whole nightmare with the Breach, which stopped growing-- Wait, just stopped growing?

“What do you mean ‘stopped growing’? It’s still there?” I ask as I clench my afflicted hand. Did I fail? Is that why I’m still here? It must be, how unfortunate.

The woman shook her head. “The Breach _ is _still in the sky, your Worship, but you saved us, that’s what they say.”

“Don’t call me that.” I snap, spooking the already frightened woman. Stupid.

“I-- I beg your pardon?” She trembles, looking like she’d rather be anywhere but here. I sighed.

“I’d rather you not call me ‘your worship’ it’s… upsetting. Call me Lia if you have to call me anything. What’s your name?” I ask, trying to distract the skittish maid.

She stills, freezes really, processing my words. After a moment, she opens her mouth, “Dani.” She spits out. “My name is Dani, but I’m just a servant, I’m nobody, I swear!” Why does she think that? Who told her that?

“Nice to meet you, Dani. It’s good to meet a fellow nobody.” I tell her with a smile, projecting sincerity. 

Please stop acting like that.

She calmed down, slightly. “It-- It’s nice to meet you too, your- Lia.” She straightened herself out. “I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!” She announced with a small bow, backing out of the room.

I sighed internally. “And I can find her where?” I asked warily.

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,’ she said!” And with that, she departed as swiftly as possible.

Geez, I hope no one thinks I was trying to hurt her, what with that little display. I groan, deciding it’s time to get up. 

Standing brings a wave of vertigo, but I soldier through it. My head feels like it’s filled with cotton, and there’s a weird taste in my mouth, and… someone changed my clothes. I suppose it’s better than waking up covered in demon gore. Still, these aren’t clothes meant for the cold.

There isn’t much in the tiny cabin, a chest, the box Dani dropped, a table, notes.

I pick up a note, _ ‘Vain hope: Someone better at this than me takes over before the survivor expires. Notes in case.’ _ It reads, and I snort. I’m not dead, so he did his job. I check the box, cracked open on the floor, and rescue a potion. The chest reveals a set of what passes for leather armor in this world, but it’s sturdy and thick and it should do well enough at keeping me warm.

Dressed for the occasion, I peek out the window and spy no less than fifty people crowding outside the cabin. Haha. Nope.

“Hush! We shouldn’t disturb her.” I hear a woman say outside. Too late, I’m plenty disturbed. The front door isn’t an option, neither is the chimney, I doubt I could fit up it even if there wasn’t a fire in it. That leaves the back window.

I sigh, pulling the cowl over my head and tucking my face into the fabric. Too bad I’m piss at illusions, this could have been so much easier. 

Won’t it be embarrassing if I’m recognized anyways?

The window is stiff, doesn’t want to open, but after a bit of jiggling I manage to get it open enough to slip out, I don’t think it made too much noise either.

“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains?” A man says. “ I thought Seekers knew everything.” I shook my head. An adult should know better, no one knows everything.

“It’s complicated.” A woman answers. “We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.” She explains patiently, and I’m reminded once again that I don’t know anything. A conclave, what’s a conclave? Why were they having one?

“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed her.” The man snaps back in annoyance. Who the hell is Andraste? The god of this world?

I slip out from behind the cabin, thankfully everyone's backs are to me, they’re all too busy staring at the door, so I take advantage of that and walk behind them.

I look like a scout, I notice, there are lots of people wearing the same thing I am, maybe I stole someone's cabin?

“The Herald of Andraste stopped the Breach from getting any bigger.” I hear someone explain. Herald of Andraste? Is that what they’re calling me? Why?! I don’t even know who she is!

I heard a lot of things I didn’t understand. 

Eventually, I made it to the church, undetected, I believe. The doors were wide open, people going in and out, a group of nuns, chatting to each other at the entrance.

“Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us.” One of them says sorrowfully.

Another scoffs. “That’s not Chancellor Roderick’s decision, Sister.” Yeah, who cares what he thinks?

“Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. Who will lead us now, Sister Marian?” A third frets.

Sister Marian scoffs again. “Andraste didn’t have Grand Clerics telling her what to do, and she managed nonetheless.” She looks annoyed.

“You expect us to be like Andraste?”

“Someone must.” Marian spits before stalking away. I like her.

There were many people milling about in the church, most were up near the entrance, others were coming up from the dungeons. Why does a church even have a dungeon?

Once I get further into the place, I realize why everyone was up front. Roderick was throwing a temper tantrum.

“Have you gone completely mad?” He yells, his voice shrill. “She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.” He still doesn’t get it does he? The magic in my hand is potentially their only chance and he still wants me dead? How foolish.

Cassandra’s voice rings out from beyond the door, resolute. “I do not believe she is guilty.”

I hear Roderick sigh. “The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way.” If my intentions had come to pass, I wouldn’t be here!

I could almost hear Cassandra shake her head. “I do not believe that.”

“That is not for you to decide!” Roderick snapped. “Your duty is to serve the Chantry.” He all but snarls. What he really means is ‘serve me.’ What a tool.

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.” Cassandra informs him firmly.

I think that’s enough of that. I push the door open, ready to face them, and pull my hood back. Cassandra and Leliana face off against Roderick on the other side of a table, a huge map laid across it. At the door, two heavily armored men stand guard, and I feel their eyes on me.

Roderick sees me, his face reddening in anger. “Chain her!” He commands. “I want her to be prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” I still, ready to defend myself, but the two men don’t make a move.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” Is all Cassandra says. The guards salute her and leave. Nice.

It pissed Roderick off though. “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” He tells her.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” Why does she even have to say that?

I shake my head. “I did the best I could, I was sure I was going to die,” I said, leveling my gaze on Roderick. “And even after that, the Breach is still a threat. Still, you want me, the only person who can fix it, to be executed? How shortsighted.”

“You brought this on us in the first place!”

“Have a care, Chancellor,” Cassandra warned. “The Breach is not the only threat we face.” 

I thought back to the vision in the temple. “The creature that attacked,” I recalled. “It had allies, I wonder if any made it out alive… How did they even make it that far?”

Leliana gave me an approving look. “Exactly.” She said, staring at Roderick.

Shock covered his face. “I am a suspect?” 

“You, and many others.”

He scowled. “But not the prisoner.”

“Yeah, I did this to myself, on purpose, for reasons,” I said, tired of his shit. He glared at me.

Cassandra sighed, leaning on the table. “I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help.”

“So her survival, that thing on her hand – all a coincidence?” Roderick asked, incredulous.

“Providence.” Cassandra corrected. “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Another name I didn’t know. Should I just start asking questions? Or is this something that just everyone knows?

How did the others deal with this?

Cassandra isn’t wrong though, I was sent here by a higher power, I just can’t tell her that. I can’t tell anyone that.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” I said. “You think your Maker would send a Dalish elf? Does that mean you’ve changed your mind about me?”

Cassandra thought for a moment before looking me in the eye. “No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it, besides, humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world. And… I was wrong. Perhaps I still am.” She looked at me, questioningly.

I sighed. “You’re not,” I confessed, much to her surprise.

“The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it.” Leliana reminded me.

“This is not for you to decide!” Roderick snapped, face red and upset that no one was listening to him. He kind of reminds me of uncle Jiro when he’s drunk, too bad Roderick doesn’t come with an auntie Rin to shut him up.

**BOOM!**

I jump as Cassandra slams a book down on the table. Dramatic much? “You know what this is, Chancellor?” She asks, not waiting for an answer. “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” What? The Inquisition? Like, as in the Spanish Inquisition that murdered a bunch of people of bullshit religious reasons? 

Yikes. Please let this Inquisition not do that.

Cassandra advances on Roderick, backing him into a corner as she pokes a finger into his chest. Kick his ass, Cassandra!

“We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.” She declares, leaving no room for arguments.

Roderick stands there, sputtering, as it dawns on him that he’s lost. “This isn’t over.” He warns as he leaves, slamming the door behind him. None of us really cared though, he was just an old man with more bark than sense. 

“Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. This is the Divine’s directive, and we aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” Leliana said, staring at the book.

Cassandra made eye contact with me as she spoke up. “But we have no choice, we must act now. With you at our side.”

Is this my true purpose? Oh, how sorely unprepared I am… So many questions, how many can I ask without suspicion? Which ones can’t I ask?

I settled on a question I thought was safe. “Hold up, I have questions, I need answers. I’m not… What do you mean by ‘Inquisition of old’?”

“It preceded the Chantry,” Leliana explained. “People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.” Well, this world certainly qualifies.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.” Cassandra elaborated. Templars? Is that a type of knight? I can’t remember.

I shook my head, sighing. “Who is Andraste?” It was a more risky question, that’s for sure. But pretending like I know might be more dangerous.

Cassandra and Leliana look at each other before answering. “Andraste is the Bride of the Maker,” Cassandra said, as if that answered anything. I suppose that makes this ‘Maker’ the one who commands my task. If he really is the one who created this world. I wonder how many religions exist here…

“Sorry if this offends, but it sounds more like you wish to start a holy war.” I finally bit out.

“We are already at war. As to whether to war is holy… that depends on what we discover.” What war?! With who? Why are you only creating more questions?!

I groan. “This is exhausting, I’m going for a walk,” I said, moving for the door but Cassandra grabbed my arm.

“You haven’t given us an answer.” She said.

“An answer? To what?” I asked, tone thick with confusion.

“Will you help us?” She asked, making me blink. I looked at Leliana, who was trying, not very hard, to hide a grin.

“What kind of question is that? Was there ever any doubt? Of course I’ll help!” I said, acting the part of the highly offended victim as best I could. Cassandra gaped at me, shocked by my outburst. “What, did you think I was just gonna bail? If I was going to, I wouldn’t have bothered coming here!”

For her part, Cassandra did look a bit embarrassed. “I… I suppose you’re right.” She said, then held out her hand. “Help us fix this before it’s too late.”

I stare at her outstretched hand for only a moment, before grinning and taking it. “I told you, didn’t I? I’m not one for running.”

Even though I wanted to.

* * *

After I’d been dismissed, Cassandra and Leliana had crucial business to attend to, after all, I wandered Haven, trying to learn about this strange new world I found myself in. 

Haven was miserable though, it was cold and it smelled, and there were too many people and not enough space. I wandered back to the ‘Chantry’ as they called it, and found a nice rock to sit on. I wasn’t confident enough yet to talk to the people yet, not after the way they hated me in the beginning, only to decide somewhere along the way that they wanted to worship me. 

So I was going to try and cheat for my information. I was going to ask the god of this world for the information.

No one ever told me it wasn’t allowed, so it should be fine, right?

So I closed my eyes and focused on my ‘self’, listening for the song of my soul. My song was a hopeful piece with no words to sing, very upbeat but not loud. I hummed along to it for a time before moving on. The world around me had no shape, it was oblivion speckled with dots of colored light--souls-- and wrapped in their songs.

Leliana and Cassandra were nearby, so I took a moment to listen to their songs. Cassandra’s song reminded me of an acoustic version of a pop song, it was meant to be loud and heard, but had been tempered into something softer. I didn’t expect that.

Leliana’s song was familiar, and I had to wonder again why. Why do I know this woman? I know I’ve never met her before, it made no sense.

Or maybe it was because she reminded me of someone? I don’t know.

I left the village, passing many songs, some louder than others, some with words, some without, but that’s just how souls are, everyone is different, after all.

I came to a place where there wasn’t anyone or anything around, it was silent and dark, the perfect place to connect to the world. I stayed there, in silence, and listened for the song of the world.

I opened my eyes and the world had shape again. It was a city, elegant but colorless, where was everyone?

** _So you have come, child of Nuis._ **

I jumped, the voice bouncing off the inside of my skull, or was it my soul? “Who speaks?” I ask, startled.

** _I am Nothing, anymore. No One. I Am All That Once Was._ ** It says. ** _Why have you come?_ **

“You know why.” 

** _Yes._ ** It agrees, pausing. I wonder if it will make me say it. ** _I shall grant you the knowledge you seek, but first, there is something I must tell you._ **

Tell me what?

** _Many tasks I have asked of your people, yours shall be the last and it shall decide the fate of this star!_ ** It proclaims the power of its words reverberates through my soul, it is the power befitting a god, after all.

** _You, child of your Mother Nuis, your decisions will decide whether this world is to live or to die. To Save or to Destroy, which path will you take I wonder? I cannot see it._ **

** _In exchange for this monumental task, I shall award you three wishes. This is adequate compensation, yes? Your Mother seemed to think so, she was the one that struck this deal in the first place._ **

It speaks of the Antecedent, Nuia Nuis, the Dealmaker. A woman who has been dead eighteen thousand years, and the only one, for all our hard work, whoever got any wishes.

Until me.

“It is adequate.” I agree.

** _Very well, Child. Then let it be known that this is the last time you or any other being of this star will ever hear from me. Let it be known! The God of This Star is no more until the next appears!_ **

* * *

_ ‘As for your knowledge, dear Adventurer From Another World.’ _ A woman’s voice whispered to me softly. _ ‘This is a story you already know, isn’t it?’ _

* * *

“Mey, why are you still up?” I asked my little brother. He was up at the family computer, covered in a blanket to contain the light. It was an hour past midnight, dark out and far too late for an eleven-year-old to be up.

He didn’t respond, so I pulled the blanket from the computer and his head. He gasped, “_ Anea! _” He whispered, pulling off the headset.

“It’s too late for video games, Mey. Mom’s gonna end you if she catches you.” I told him.

“Shh! You’ll wake everyone up!” He hissed. “Please? Just a little longer?” I sighed.

“It’s not my ass on the line, you do whatever.” I looked at the screen. ‘What are you playing anyways?” 

“Oh!” Mey said, excited. “It’s called Dragon Age: Inquisition. It’s really good.” He told me, his eyes alight.

“You should play it with me.”

“Yeah, okay. But tomorrow.”

When did I forget? 

* * *

“Lady Herald?” A familiar voice said as I was shaken back to the waking world. I opened my eyes, looking into Dani’s ice blue ones. “Lia?” I was freezing, couldn’t feel my face or my fingers. I shivered.

“Milady! You’re freezing! What in the Maker’s name are you doing out here?” She fussed, pulling me from the rock and marching me into what appeared to be a tavern.

“Oh, you- you know. M-meditating. Though I agree, I sh-should have done it indoors.” I shivered violently, trying to pull warm air into my frozen lungs. 

“Miss Flissa! I need to get something warm in her, she sat out in the cold too long.” Dani called out to the barmaid, is that what she’s called?

For a moment I wondered if this was the same Dani from earlier, she wasn’t even half as frightening, as when we first met. I narrowed my eyes, looking at her.

But then there was a warm mug of something at my lips and I decided it was a question for another time.

“You know Lady Cassandra was lookin’ for you. She was mad she couldn’t find you, I’m sure she’ll be relieved to know you haven’t abandoned us.” Dani tells me. So that’s why… Cassandra was looking for me.

Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast, Seeker of Truth and Lover of Trashy Romance Novels.

Gods, I’m in a video game… Are all worlds video games? How is this possible?

“There you are!” Cassandra’s voice rang out, angry. “Where have you been? We’ve had people looking for you for an hour.” She scolds me, anger abating when she sees my blue lips.

“What happened?” She asks.

“Went too deep meditating. Outside. I was in front of the Chantry the whole time.” I say, feeling heavy not that my muscles are thawing. “Sorry for the trouble, Cassandra.”

“Outside? Are you trying to catch cold and die on us?” Cassandra asks, joking. I snort.

“Would it get me out of trouble?” I ask.

“Not at all.” She grins. “Unfortunately, we are needed at the Chantry, are you able?” She looks me over as the color returns to my face.

I hum in thought before chugging the rest of my drink. “I think I can make it,” I say, slamming the mug down. “Thank you, Dani, I appreciate it. And thank you, Miss Flissa!” I call over the din of the tavern.

“It’s no problem, Lia,” Dani said, a knowing spark in her eye as she curtsied. I wondered at that before moving to follow Cassandra.

As we walked into the Chantry I wondered about my hand, I hadn’t given it much thought since before I woke up in the cabin. It was calmer now, still glowing, but not itching or causing me pain.

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked suddenly.

I hummed, “No, it’s fine.” I said. “Wish I knew where it came from, though, and I wonder why it didn’t close the Breach, it worked on the rifts, so I thought… I thought this would have been over by now, is all.” I said, for the first time since arriving in this world I knew the answers to my questions. It felt good.

“We have every intention to find out what caused this, on that you have my word. I’m sorry, you’ve done everything asked of you.” Cassandra said regretfully. 

“It’s fine. Besides, it just means I get to be on this adventure a little while longer.” I said as I stretched. Being out in the cold so long isn’t kind to joints.

“Well, I’m glad someone can see the bright side of this mess,” Cassandra said, a small smile on her lips. “What’s important now, is that your mark is stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.” Mages. I’m going for the mages. Fuck Templars, those guys are assholes.

“Sounds dangerous,” I said seriously before cracking a grin. “I’m in. It should be fun.”

Cassandra chuckled lowly. “Hold on to that sense of humor.” She says as she pushes the door to the War Room open. Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen stand on the other side of the table talking, though they stop when Cassandra and I enter the room.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra began. The Commander looked good in real life, of a little rugged. Lyrium withdrawal must be horrible, I’ll need to do something for him.

I wish Era was here, she’d be able to help him more, I’m more geared towards traumatic injuries… But Cullen and everyone else was unaware of these thoughts and pressed on.

“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” Cullen remarked as I gave him a respectful nod.

Cassandra continued down the line. “This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“_ Andaran Atish'an. _ ” She says and my eyes widen. _ Enter this place in peace. _

That was Old Eddaeic. 

“_ You speak my language? _” I say without thinking, for a moment, forgetting where I am, just shocked that a Quickling speaks the language of the Fair Folk, the First People. My ancestors.

But then I remember. “You speak elven?” I try again. I remember. I was shocked the first time I heard in-game, a little angry that one of my people would slip something so precious into a video game.

That was then, this is now.

“You've just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid,” Josephine said, blushing. Wow, she’s adorable. “And of course you know Sister Leliana.” Cassandra finishes and I nod.

“A position in the shadows, I’m sure,” I say, flaunting my new-found knowledge. I really like this.

“Yes.” Is all she says.

“It’s good to know that the Inquisition has capable people in charge.”

Cassandra nods. “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” She said.

“Rebel Mages. Snap them up and the war is over. No one for the Templars to fight, right? At least, that’s how it’s supposed to work, isn’t it?” I wondered aloud, staring Cullen down.

“I disagree,” Cullen says, scowling. “The Templars could serve just as well.”

Cassandra shook her head. “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”

Cullen cut her off. “Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–” I wanted to laugh at his logic.

“That’s not how that works,” I said.

“Pure speculation.” Leliana snapped, agreeing with me.

“I was a Templar.” Cullen insisted. “I know what they’re capable of.”

Josephine cleared her throat daintily. “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.” She pointed out.

“We knew they were going to do that though, right? I heard what the people call me, the Herald of Andraste. I barely know who Andraste is, of course they denounced me.”

Josephine chuckled warily. “Yes, well, some are calling you – a Dalish elf – the 'Herald of Andraste.’ Yes, that does frighten the Chantry.” She sighed. “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Cassandra sneered.

Josephine didn’t contest it. “It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen asked, searching. I shrugged. I knew it was a hollow title, not only was Andraste never behind me, but this world is now truly abandoned, no god rules here.

“I don’t really care. I’ll do what I can, with or without Andraste. If her name attached to mine makes that easier then it’s a good thing, yeah?” I sighed. “For now, I’m more concerned with the Chantry, could we be attacked?”

“That’s unlikely, at the moment all they have are words, their Templars are still in the fields, fighting,” Leliana explains.

“Right. So, priorities. Breach, mages or Templars, Chantry. Can’t deal with the Breach without assistance, can’t get assistance without first dealing with the Chantry. Is that about right?”

“It’s precisely correct,” Leliana informs me. “There _ is _something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“Right, of course. And where might this Mother Giselle be located?” I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. Sometimes I hate knowing the answer. Fuck the Hinterlands.

Leliana grinned, sensing my pain. “You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

“Right.”

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there,” Cullen suggested, completely oblivious.

“Okay.”

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them,” Josephine added.

“Uhuh.”

Cassandra looked up from the map. “In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

“Daughter, listen to me.” A woman with black, wavy hair down to her knees begs. “Abandon this fool’s errand. The gods will not allow it! You’ll die.” Why did all of her daughters have to be so headstrong?

“I’ve dedicated the last ten years of my life to this! I will either succeed, or I will die trying!” The younger woman snarled, madness in her eyes, or is it sorrow?

“Alluna tel Nuis! You _ will _listen to me! This woman you’re so obsessed with, whoever she is, do you really think she’d want you to throw your life away like this?” Her mother tries again.

Alluna rears back as if she’s been struck. “She already thinks I’m dead! What does it matter? What does anything matter? You’ve never loved me, your husband has never loved me, your siblings despise me, and the only sibling of mine that has ever cared about me is not here!”

“That’s not true! I do love you, we all do!”

“Yes, it is! It’s so true, it’s the reason I’ve spent the last decade alone. If you people really loved me, you would have been there for me. But no, you all left me to suffer, alone. That’s what lead to this!” Alluna snapped. “I don’t care what you say, I don’t care what you do, I’m going back. I’m going back to the only person who ever truly loved me if it’s the last thing I do.” She turns to leave.

Her mother hesitates only a moment before she makes a decision, before she takes action. “Alluna! Wait!” She cries.

Her daughter considers ignoring her, but even after everything she still loves her mother, still wants her mother to love her.

“What?” She asks, her back still turned.

“I’m coming with you.”


End file.
